<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>they were roommates (and a dash of fake dating for the holidays) by CobraOnTheCob</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27792322">they were roommates (and a dash of fake dating for the holidays)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobraOnTheCob/pseuds/CobraOnTheCob'>CobraOnTheCob</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Zutara Prompts [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fake Dating, Modern AU, fic prompt from tumblr, references to the coronavirus quarantine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:15:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27792322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobraOnTheCob/pseuds/CobraOnTheCob</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started when Katara blurted out the first name she could think of when Sokka wouldn't stop teasing her for being single...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katara/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Zutara Prompts [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>they were roommates (and a dash of fake dating for the holidays)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was meant to be a one-shot...but it's fake dating. </p><p>It needs several chapters of pining and the readers screaming in order for this to truly be a fake dating thing.</p><p>Anyways I don't know how romance works, much less fake dating. Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You...you told your family you were seeing someone?”</p><p>	“Yeah, I’m sorry,” Katara said, “But I needed them to get off my back about my love life.”</p><p>	“Well...who did they think you were dating?”</p><p>	“Blame Sokka for this one,” Katara said, “You.”</p><p>	“I’m going to blame the ‘they were roommates’ Vine for that then,” Zuko said, “But yes, wait, what?”</p><p>	“Sokka assumed I was dating you and now the rest of the family thinks so,” Katara said bluntly and Zuko buried his face in his hands, looking like he wanted to sink further into the couch.</p><p>	“Oh…” is all Zuko said, “I mean, there’s nothing wrong with fake dating, I just - “</p><p>	“It’s awkward?” Katara supplied, and Zuko nodded, “Well if it makes you feel better, it’s going to be over a Zoom call.”</p><p>	“Ugh, Zoom,” Zuko said, “Honestly if I ever have to use Zoom again outside of school, I’m dropping out.” Katara rolled her eyes.</p><p>	“What - nevermind,” she said, “The important thing is, we just have to look close and that’s it.”</p><p>	“Okay, it can’t be that hard, can it?”</p><p>	“Should we practice? How far into this relationship are we?” </p><p>	“I’m going to say a few months in?”</p><p>	“Okay, we’re going to need some ground rules if we’re going to convince your family on a Zoom call, a Zoom call of all things - “</p><p>	“Alright, we get it, you hate Zoom calls,” Katara said, “But yes, ground rules. Anything you do with your partners usually?”</p><p>	“I’ve...never dated someone in my life, actually,” Zuko said, and Katara’s jaw nearly hit the floor.</p><p>	“I’m sorry, what?” Katara asked, surprise overtaking her.</p><p>	“Having a giant burn scar on my face and being a social outcast with a lot of trauma doesn’t make for great dating material,” he deadpanned, and Katara shook her head.</p><p>	“Well, I for one think you’re handsome,” Katara said, “So...the ‘I’ve never dated anyone’ thing aside, if you were to date someone, what are your limits for your comfort?”</p><p>	“What?” Zuko asked, his mind reeling from Katara thinking he was handsome and from the question. </p><p>	“Like, how close and how intimate do you want to be on the Zoom call?”</p><p>	“Um...I’m not very big on PDA to be honest,” Zuko said, and Katara nodded.</p><p>	“Okay, we can work with that. That’s acceptable, and if Sokka tries to pull something stupid, I will make sure he wouldn’t try that.” Katara said.</p><p>	“Oh, thank you,” Zuko said, “Well...it’ll be in a week, why don’t we practice looking like a couple?”</p>
<hr/><p>“Hi!” Katara said as she opened up the Zoom call, “Hey Dad, hey Sokka, hey Gran-Gran!” </p><p>	“Heyyyy!” Sokka exclaimed, while Hakoda and Gran-Gran also said hello, and teasingly said “So...how’s the situation with your roommate/boyfriend?” </p><p>	“It’s going great!” Katara said as cheerfully as possible, “He’s making hot cocoa right now for the both of us, wish you were here to enjoy it! He’ll be out here in a minute.”</p><p>	“Good,” Gran-Gran said, “How long have you two been dating?”</p><p>	“Only a few months,” Katara said, “I think we started dating in October?”</p><p>	“Ah, so dating by proximity,” Sokka joked and Katara rolled her eyes. </p><p>	“Not like you’re any better,” Katara jabbed, “Where’s Suki by the way? Didn’t you move in with her?”</p><p>	“Yeah, she’s here, she’s calling her family though,” Sokka said, “Want evidence?”</p><p>	“No, I trust you,” Katara said, and Zuko came in with the mugs of hot cocoa, “Thanks, Zuko!” </p><p>	“No problem, Kat,” Zuko said, and Sokka looked like he was about to choke. Gran-Gran spoke up before him.</p><p>	“Ah, so a shy one,” Gran-Gran said, “But ready with a nickname. I approve.”</p><p>	“Thanks, Gran-Gran,” Katara said.</p><p>	“Welcome to the family,” Hakoda said to Zuko warmly, “Too bad we couldn’t meet in real life.”</p><p>	“At least we can meet over some forms of communication,” Zuko said, “Though once the pandemic has run its course, I would look forward to meeting all of you in person.”</p>
<hr/><p>“Well, I think that went well,” Katara said, placing the mugs in the sink.</p><p>	“I hope it was convincing enough - “ Zuko said and Katara suddenly slapped her forehead.</p><p>	“New Years!” Katara said, “We have to do this again for New Years…”</p><p>	“Well, if this keeps going, we’re going to have to do this for every holiday and whenever they call,” Zuko pointed out.</p><p>	“Well? How well do you think we can keep up this charade?”</p><p>	“As long as we need to,” Zuko said.</p><p>	“Then let’s continue it. Just lead a normal life, and when the Zoom meetings come on, act like a couple. They’ll get bored eventually.”</p><p>	“Yeah...eventually.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>me: if i ever have to see a Zoom meeting outside of school, i'm going to nap instead</p><p>also me: <i>writes a fic where a Zoom meeting happens</i></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>